


The Last Battle

by BLUEOCEAN13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEOCEAN13/pseuds/BLUEOCEAN13
Summary: A tough last battle leaves Catra and Adora too exhausted to even fight anymore.





	The Last Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my idea.

Smoke swirled around two figures kneeling on the ground. Their armour was dented and scratched. The one with the sword fought for breathe, exhausted and barely aware of what was going on around her. 

 

There was only silence. The clanking of weapons, the aiming of lasers, and full on screaming was no more. Just quiet.

 

The tall blonde woman crawled her way over to the Lord, in which she didn't hardly flinched at her fast approach.

 

“Catra. It's over.” SheRa muttered. Even speaking quiet words was difficult. The feline closed her eyes tightly and shake her head, too tired to even respond. If this was the end for the cat, then she accepted her fate. There was nothing more she could do now. Her battle was done. 

 

But when she heard a whoosh sound and reopened her eyes to see the SheRa sword glow and changed shape, the will to fight came back. Even her tangled and ruffled up hair prickled up in alarm.

 

What used to be a sharp blade molded into something even more threatening. In the hands of SheRa was an pitcher. But that wasn't what made Catra begin to freak out. It was what was inside the hollowed out metal that send fear through her entire body. 

 

“I'm sorry Catra.” Without a moment's hesitation, SheRa dumped the contents of the pitcher onto the feline’s hair. 

 

The Lord never thought her once close ‘friend’ could betray her anymore then she already has but here they were. Empty pitcher hanging over the catwoman and what used to fill it was all over her head, face, fur, and armour. “How dare you do this to me!” Overwhelming tears slide down from mismatched pained eyes. “I thought I could trust you! But apparently not!” 

 

SheRa dropped the pitcher as Catra flopped on her back, wailing, and crying her eyes out. 

 

Bow and Glimmer, also covered head to toe in cuts and bruises, appeared beside SheRa in a burst of pink glitters. "If water was all it took, we could've beaten her years ago.” Glimmer remarked.

 

Awkward silence manifested between the three as they watched the supposed Lord Catra throw a tantrum right in front of their very eyes. “Well. Water we waiting for? We should get Lord baby to her crib.” Bow snickered. 

 

“Shut up Bow. You're not funny.” Glimmer snarled. “It was kinda funny.” SheRa admitted, chuckling. “You're both sooo annoying.” 

 

Then Catra was redeemed and she and Adora married and everyone lived happily ever after.

 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought this was going to be serious then you thought wrong.


End file.
